I need OC's!
by Eradrin
Summary: After Stormkit saves ThunderClan kit Rainkit from drowning in the tunnels, she cannot stop thinking about him. Can thoughts turn into love? Apparently it can. (Fast forward to apprentices) However, there are a few problems. Stormpaw is from WindClan, and has three she cats mooning over him. And to make matters worse, two toms... Rest of summary inside... Submit OC's please! :)
1. Submit your OC's! :)

**Hi! I am back with another story greatly in need of OC's.**

**Summary: After Stormkit saves _ThunderClan_ kit Rainkit from drowning in the tunnels, she cannot stop thinking about him. Can thoughts turn into love? Apparently it can. (Fast forward to apprentices) However, there are a _few_ problems. Stormpaw is from _WindClan_, and has three she cats mooning over him. And to make matters worse, two toms from her own Clan like Rainpaw. *cough cough* and fight over her. Then comes the worst problem of all. One of her best friends, not to mention_ sister_, is in love with Stormpaw also. And then it gets even better! Stormpaw's brother likes Rainpaw! Who will they choose?**

**Ahem. The actual writing is better than the summary.**

_**I promise that if you submit OC's, they will be in the story.**_

**And there we have it. Alright, here are the allegiances!**

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader: **Featherstar- light gray tom with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **Boulderfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes, Featherstar's brother_

_**Med Cat: **Littlelight- small golden she cat_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, pale green eyes. Mate: Flowerstem_

_**2 **Redfire- bright ginger tom_

_**3 **Creampelt- white tom_

_**4 **Meadowsong- light brown she cat_

_**5 **Frozenwhisker- jet black tom with long, bright white whiskers_

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

_**6 **Mossflame- brown and white calico she cat_

_**7 **Seedspeck- light gray tom with fleck of brown_

_Apprentice- Larkpaw_

_**8 **Daisyfall- ginger she cat with white spots_

_**9 **Tawnymask- tortoiseshell she cat_

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

_**10 **Ashwhisker- light gray and dark gray speckled tom_

_**11 **Duskpool- ginger she cat_

_**12 **Fernshade- gray, white, and black she cat with bright green eyes (yes she can be Rainkit's mentor) :)_

_**13 **Amberlily- golden she cat with amber eyes  
_

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

_**14 **Whitedawn- white long furred she cat with golden eyes_

_Apprentice- Coalpaw_

_**15** Eaglestrike- golden brown tom_

**_16 _**_Frosteyes- spotted white and brown tom with icy eyes_

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

**_17_**_ Hickorysnow- dark brown and white she cat with sleek fur, hazel eyes_

**_18 _**_Bronzestrike__\- red and copper tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**1 **Treepaw- brown tom with spot of white on his body_

_**2 **Lionpaw- golden tom_

_**3 **Grasspaw- gray tom with green eyes_

_**4 **Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

**_5_**_ Copperpaw- sleek copper furred she cat with dark brown stripes and white paws, green eyes, white ears_

**_6_**_ Coalpaw- dark brown and red tom with hazel eyes and sleek fur_

**_7_**_ Mossypaw- white she cat with brown speckles and green eyes_

_**8 **Sagepaw- Black tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes  
_

_**9 **Cheetahpaw- She is a white slender she cat with zerbra like stripes with cheetahlike prints on back and tail. Jetblack paws and feet  
Three dots on across her both cheeks  
Light green eye_

_**Queens:**_

_**1 **Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears. Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Rainkit, Sunkit, Thrushkit_

_**2 **Lilystorm- orange she cat with white paws/muzzle. Mate: Frozenwhisker. Kits: Quailkit, Nightkit, and Birdkit_

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

_**3 **Breezyfrost- black she cat with white ears, blue eyes. Mate- Frosteyes_

_**Kits:**_

_Rainkit- _pretty tortoiseshell she kit with chest/front paws paws/muzzle/tail tip/underbelly, blue eyes.__

_Sunkit- _ginger she kit with green eyes.__

_Thrushkit- _gray tom with flecks of dark gray, green eyes__

__Robinkit- black she cat, brown paws and eyes __(Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)____

__Autumnkit- golden-ginger she kit with amber eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)__

__Quailkit- sandy colored tom, darker stripes on back/tail__

__Nightkit- blueish black tom__

__Birdkit- white she kit with black muzzle__

_**Elders:**_

_**1 **Petalcloud- white she cat with graying muzzle, green eyes, oldest cat in clan_

_**2 **Graypelt- gray tom with scar on flank, hazel eyes_

**WindClan:**

_**Leader: **Silverstar-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **Frostwhisker- white she cat with long whiskers  
_

_**Med Cat: **Blossomspots- light ginger she cat with white dapples and amber eyes  
_

_Med Apprentice- Berryleaf- cream she cat with one black ear and bright green eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **Rushingwind- black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Iceshine_

_**2 **Skycloud- gray and white she cat with blue eyes_

_**3 **Sunsetlight- golden and ginger she cat with amber eyes, white ears/tail tip/ front right paw_

_**4 **Rabbitflight- speedy, jumpy light brownish gray tom_

_**5 **Beewing- Golden she cat stiped with dark ginger stripes_

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_**6 **Falonclaw- gray tom_

_**7 **Mousetail- brown she cat_

_**8 **Firefur-ginger tom_

_**9 **Badgertooth- old white and black tom_

_Apprentice- Softpaw_

_**10 **Lakespot- white she cat with blue gray spots _

_**11 **Thornstrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly/chest  
_

_**12 **Briarleaf- brown tabby she cat with white ear and front left paw_

_**13 **Lilyfeather- black and white she cat, blue eyes_

_**15 **Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes_

**_16_**_ Smokeflash- dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**1 **Softpaw- light gray she cat_

_**2 **Fernpaw- ginger she cat, green eyes_

_**3 **Runningpaw- small gray tabby she cat with green eyes and black paws_

_**4 **Freezingpaw- white and gray tom with freezing icy blue eyes_

_**Queens:**_

_**1 **Iceshine- white she cat with bright green eyes. Mate-Rushingwind. Kits- Stormkit and Bramblekit_

_**2 **Swiftdash- black she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, dark orange eyes. Mate-Strikeclaw. Kits- Moonkit and Flamekit._

**_3_**_ Dawnbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Thornstrike. Kits- Mudkit, Graykit, and Creekkit_

_**Kits:**_

_Stormkit- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, stripes of darker gray_

_Bramblekit- light brown tom_

_Moonkit- pretty white and silver she kit with dark blue eyes_

_Flamekit- bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, dark orange eyes_

_Mudkit- dark brown tom with black underbelly and strikingly pink nose_

_Graykit- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Creekkit- light gray she kit with one black tipped ear, bright blue eyes_

**_Elders:_**

**_1 _**_Yellowdawn- golden she cat with gray tufts on ears_

**_2 _**_Berrywhisker- black tom with bright green eyes_

**_3 _**_Leopardheart- spotted golden brown she cat_

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader: **Reedstar-brown tabby tom_

_**Deputy: **Finchwing-light brown and cream she cat with blue eyes_

_**Med Cat: **Dawnmist- tortioseshell she cat, blue eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **Fuzzytail- short haired gray tom with fluffy tail_

_**2 **Frogleap- light gray and black tom_

_**3 **Ripple- (formerly rogue) silver tom with darker silver stripes like ripples_

_**4 **Dustbreeze- light brown tom_

_apprentice- Gingerpaw_

_**5 **Whisperflower- silver she cat_

_**6 **Warmheart- white she cat with warm amber eyes_

_**7 **Bluestorm- gray blue she cat_

_**8 **Pigeonfeather- white tom_

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

_**9 **Crowflight- black tom, icy blue eyes_

**_10_**_ Rainpool- beautiful silvery-gray she cat with bright emerald green eyes_

_**Apprentices**_

_**1 **Gingerpaw- ginger she cat_

_**2 **Streampaw- silver she cat_

_**Queens**_

_**1 **Marshwater- brown she cat. Mate: Pigeonfeather. Kits- Darkkit and Rosekit_

_**Kits**_

_Darkkit- black and dark gray tom, icy blue eyes_

_Rosekit- white she kit with light ginger flecks_

_**Elders**_

_**1 **Rumblebelly- dark gray, almost black tom_

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader: **Loudstar- brown tom_

_**Deputy: **Featherwing- light gray tabby she cat_

_**Med Cat: **Frostfall- light gray, cream and white tom_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **Silentshade- sneaky black tom _

_**2 **Tigerpelt- orange and black tabby tom, white muzzle_

_**3 **Furzefur- fluffy gray tom_

_Apprentice- Pinepaw_

_**4 **Fallenfeather- white she cat_

_**5 **Spottedfur- brown tom spotted with white _

_**6 **Firebreeze- ginger she cat_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_**7 **Hollowbranch- brownish ginger tom_

_**8 **Flowerfall- golden and white she cat_

_**9 **Russetlight- ginger she cat_

_**10 **Cloudysky- dark gray and light gray tom_

_**Apprentices**_

_**1 **Pinepaw- ginger she cat_

_**2 **Graypaw- gray tom_

_**Queens**_

_**1 **Redflower- ginger she cat. Mate: Cloudysky_

_**Kits**_

_**Elders**_

_**1 **Greeneyes- graying brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_**2 **Sweptbreeze- long furred tortoiseshell she cat_

_**Cats Outside Clans: I EXTREMELY need these because the will have a major part to play in the story!**_

_**1 **Moss- white she cat with black and gray spots, one blue eye, one green eye_

_**2 **Willow- white she cat with dark green eyes. Mate- Hawktalon. Kits- Light, Song, Scratch, Blizzard  
_

_**3 **Hawktalon- golden tom with brown paws, long claws, icy blue eyes_

_**4 **Light- golden she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, icy blue eyes_

_**5 **Song- gray she cat with white tabby stripes, bright green eyes_

_**6 **Scratch- Black tom with long claws, dark yellow eyes_

_**7 **Blizzard- White tom with dark blue eyes_

_**8 **Pumpkin- dark ginger tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes_

_**9 **Peppermint- light brown tabby she cat with one black paw and mint green eyes_

_**10 **Melt- white tom with blueish gray markings_

_**11 **Pinwheel- light gray tabby tom with fluffy, white tipped tail_

_**12 **Shuana- brown she cat, blue gray eyes_

_**13 **Darkdapple- black she cat with white spots, long scar from ear to shoulder, blue eyes_

_**14 **Rye- dark golden she cat, paler underbelly/chest/muzzle/toes. Mate- Bracken. __Kits- Lion- golden tabby tom. Leopard- _dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes, Fawn- brown she cat with white flecks__

**_15_**_ Bracken- dark ginger brown tom with blue eyes_

_**16 **Mallow- gray and white tom, blue eyes_

_**17** Sky- pale blue gray she cat with green eyes. Mate- Mallow. Kits- Patch- black and white she cat, Pebble- dark gray almost black mottled she cat, and Blue- pale blue gray she cat  
_

_**18 **Leaf- cream tabby with blue eyes_

_**19 **Oscar- black and white tom with golden eyes, kittypet_

_**20 **Shia- sleek black she cat with bluish gray speckles, fluffy tail, amber eyes flecked with blue_

**_21 _**_Kait- blue-gray she cat with white speckles, long legs and a scarred hindquater_

**_22 _**_Embi- black tom with long fur and white stripes, blue eyes and long legs_

**_23_**_ Cowgirl- Silver long furred she cat (Kittypet) with pale brown speckles and blue eyes_

**_24_**_ Infinity- black and pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and shredded ear. blue eyes_

**_25_**_ Kindle- pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes_

**_26_**_ Ham- red and ginger tabby with amber eyes and short tail (Kittypet)_

**_27 _**_Key- red and silver tom with blue eyes (Kittypet)_

**_28_**_ Lincoln- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

**_29_**_ Mirror- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

**_30 _**_Jasmine- silver and white tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (Kittypet)_

**_31 _**_Pumpkin (Kittypet)- tabby tom, orange with white paws_

**_32_**_ Sunny- brown tabby fur on back/head/muzzle/tail, white on chest/underbelly/paws/tail tip_

**Entering Your Cat!**

**Rules-**

**1) Only natural colors!**

**2) You can submit as many OC's as you want :)**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (First come, first serve)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Extras: **

**Disclaimer: I own Stormkit and his family, Rainkit and her family, Softpaw, Fernpaw, Skycloud, Redfire, Treepaw and Lionpaw.**

**Please submit them! The sooner I get them, the sooner I will start the story!**

**And because I have to have some sort of story... I'll use this(personally, I don't care if this is read or not...)-**

The cats stalked though the woods, eyes glittering through slitted cracks of hate. The scent of different cats wafted through the woods. _How dare they trespass on our territory!_ Suddenly, the unfamiliar cats jumped out of the trees, and formed a battle line. A large golden tom stepped in front of his army. "Fernstar, we have come to challenge you to a battle." he meowed.

A light gray she cat replied, "If we win?" The golden tom snorted.

"We will never attack you as long as I am leader."

"If we lose?"

"You will be driven out of your territory."

Fernstar's tail twitched. "I do not agree with this, Goldenstar." She meowed uneasily. "This is a foolish battle." Not waiting for a response, she summoned her army and started to lead them out of the clearing.

Goldenstar let out a shriek of fury. He launched himself on top of Fernstar, scraping his long claws down her sides. His army attacked the other one, sending them sprawling in the bushes.

The battle was terrible that day. Many cats were lost, including Goldenstar himself, all thanks to his foolish decision.


	2. Final Allegiances and Link

**The final draft of the allegiances is right here (I suggest you look through it to find your cat) If I didn't put your cat, just PM me or post another review telling me which cat it is. The link is at the bottom. YAY!**

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader: **__Featherstar- light gray tom with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Boulderfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes, Featherstar's brother_

_**Med Cat: **__Littlelight- small golden she cat_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **__Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, pale green eyes. Mate: Flowerstem_

_**2 **__Redfire- bright ginger tom_

_**3 **__Creampelt- white tom_

_**4 **__Meadowsong- light brown she cat_

_**5 **__Frozenwhisker- jet black tom with long, bright white whiskers_

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

_**6 **__Mossflame- brown and white calico she cat_

_**7 **__Seedspeck- light gray tom with fleck of brown_

_Apprentice- Larkpaw_

_**8 **__Daisyfall- ginger she cat with white spots_

_**9 **__Tawnymask- tortoiseshell she cat_

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

_**10 **__Ashwhisker- light gray and dark gray speckled tom_

_**11 **__Duskpool- ginger she cat_

_**12 **__Fernshade- gray, white, and black she cat with bright green eyes (yes she can be Rainkit's mentor) :)_

_**13 **__Amberlily- golden she cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

_**14 **__Whitedawn- long furred she cat with golden eyes_

_Apprentice- Coalpaw_

_**15**__ Eaglestrike- golden brown tom_

**_16 _**_Frosteyes- spotted white and brown tom with icy eyes_

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

**_17_**_ Hickorysnow- dark brown and white she cat with sleek fur, hazel eyes_

**_18 _**_Bronzestrike__\- red and copper tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**1 **__Treepaw- brown tom with spot of white on his body_

_**2 **__Lionpaw- golden tom_

_**3 **__Grasspaw- gray tom with green eyes_

_**4 **__Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

**_5_**_ Copperpaw- sleek copper furred she cat with dark brown stripes and white paws, green eyes, white ears_

**_6_**_ Coalpaw- dark brown and red tom with hazel eyes and sleek fur_

**_7_**_ Mossypaw- white she cat with brown speckles and green eyes_

__**8 **Sagepaw- Black tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes__

___**9 **Cheetahpaw- She is a white slender she cat with zerbra like stripes with cheetahlike prints on back and tail. Jetblack paws and feet  
Three dots on across her both cheeks  
Light green eye___

_**Queens:**_

_**1 **__Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears. Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Rainkit, Sunkit, Thrushkit_

_**2 **__Lilystorm- orange she cat with white paws/muzzle. Mate: Frozenwhisker. Kits: Quailkit, Nightkit, and Birdkit_

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

_**3 **__Breezyfrost- black she cat with white ears, blue eyes. Mate- Frosteyes_

_**Kits:**_

_Rainkit- pretty tortoiseshell she kit with chest/front paws paws/muzzle/tail tip/underbelly, blue eyes._

_Sunkit- ginger she kit with green eyes._

_Thrushkit- gray tom with flecks of dark gray, green eyes_

_Robinkit- black she cat, brown paws and eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Autumnkit- golden-ginger she kit with amber eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Quailkit- sandy colored tom, darker stripes on back/tail_

_Nightkit- blueish black tom_

_Birdkit- white she kit with black muzzle_

_**Elders:**_

_**1 **__Petalcloud- white she cat with graying muzzle, green eyes, oldest cat in clan_

_**2 **__Graypelt- gray tom with scar on flank, hazel eyes_

**WindClan:**

_**Leader: **__Silverstar-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Frostwhisker- white she cat with long whiskers_

_**Med Cat: **__Blossomspots- light ginger she cat with white dapples and amber eyes_

_Med Apprentice- Berryleaf- cream she cat with one black ear and bright green eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **__Rushingwind- black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Iceshine_

_**2 **__Skycloud- gray and white she cat with blue eyes_

_**3 **__Sunsetlight- golden and ginger she cat with amber eyes, white ears/tail tip/ front right paw_

_**4 **__Rabbitflight- speedy, jumpy light brownish gray tom_

_**5 **__Beewing- Golden she cat stiped with dark ginger stripes_

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_**6 **__Falonclaw- gray tom_

_**7 **__Mousetail- brown she cat_

_**8 **__Firefur-ginger tom_

_**9 **__Badgertooth- old white and black tom_

_Apprentice- Softpaw_

_**10 **__Lakespot- white she cat with blue gray spots_

_**11 **__Thornstrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly/chest_

_**12 **__Briarleaf- brown tabby she cat with white ear and front left paw_

_**13 **__Lilyfeather- black and white she cat, blue eyes_

_**15 **__Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes_

**_16_**_ Smokeflash- dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**1 **__Softpaw- light gray she cat_

_**2 **__Fernpaw- ginger she cat, green eyes_

_**3 **__Runningpaw- small gray tabby she cat with green eyes and black paws_

_**4 **__Freezingpaw- white and gray tom with freezing icy blue eyes_

_**Queens:**_

_**1 **__Iceshine- white she cat with bright green eyes. Mate-Rushingwind. Kits- Stormkit and Bramblekit_

_**2 **__Swiftdash- black she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, dark orange eyes. Mate-Strikeclaw. Kits- Moonkit and Flamekit._

**_3_**_ Dawnbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Thornstrike. Kits- Mudkit, Graykit, and Creekkit_

_**Kits:**_

_Stormkit- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, stripes of darker gray_

_Bramblekit- light brown tom_

_Moonkit- pretty white and silver she kit with dark blue eyes_

_Flamekit- bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, dark orange eyes_

_Mudkit- dark brown tom with black underbelly and strikingly pink nose_

_Graykit- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Creekkit- light gray she kit with one black tipped ear, bright blue eyes_

**_Elders:_**

**_1 _**_Yellowdawn- golden she cat with gray tufts on ears_

**_2 _**_Berrywhisker- black tom with bright green eyes_

**_3 _**_Leopardheart- spotted golden brown she cat_

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader: **__Reedstar-brown tabby tom_

_**Deputy: **__Finchwing-light brown and cream she cat with blue eyes_

_**Med Cat: **__Dawnmist- tortioseshell she cat, blue eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **__Fuzzytail- short haired gray tom with fluffy tail_

_**2 **__Frogleap- light gray and black tom_

_**3 **__Ripple- (formerly rogue) silver tom with darker silver stripes like ripples_

_**4 **__Dustbreeze- light brown tom_

_apprentice- Gingerpaw_

_**5 **__Whisperflower- silver she cat_

_**6 **__Warmheart- white she cat with warm amber eyes_

_**7 **__Bluestorm- gray blue she cat_

_**8 **__Pigeonfeather- white tom_

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

_**9 **__Crowflight- black tom, icy blue eyes_

_**_10_**_ Rainpool- beautiful silvery-gray she cat with bright emerald green eyes__

_**Apprentices**_

_**1 **__Gingerpaw- ginger she cat_

_**2 **__Streampaw- silver she cat_

_**Queens**_

_**1 **__Marshwater- brown she cat. Mate: Pigeonfeather. Kits- Darkkit and Rosekit_

_**Kits**_

_Darkkit- black and dark gray tom, icy blue eyes_

_Rosekit- white she kit with light ginger flecks_

_**Elders**_

_**1 **__Rumblebelly- dark gray, almost black tom_

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader: **__Loudstar- brown tom_

_**Deputy: **__Featherwing- light gray tabby she cat_

_**Med Cat: **__Frostfall- light gray, cream and white tom_

_**Warriors:**_

_**1 **__Silentshade- sneaky black tom_

_**2 **__Tigerpelt- orange and black tabby tom, white muzzle_

_**3 **__Furzefur- fluffy gray tom_

_Apprentice- Pinepaw_

_**4 **__Fallenfeather- white she cat_

_**5 **__Spottedfur- brown tom spotted with white_

_**6 **__Firebreeze- ginger she cat_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_**7 **__Hollowbranch- brownish ginger tom_

_**8 **__Flowerfall- golden and white she cat_

_**9 **__Russetlight- ginger she cat_

_**10 **__Cloudysky- dark gray and light gray tom_

_**Apprentices**_

_**1 **__Pinepaw- ginger she cat_

_**2 **__Graypaw- gray tom_

_**Queens**_

_**1 **__Redflower- ginger she cat. Mate: Cloudysky. Kit: Lillykit_

_**Kits**_

__Lillykit- light gray she kit__

_**Elders**_

_**1 **__Greeneyes- graying brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_**2 **__Sweptbreeze- long furred tortoiseshell she cat_

_**Cats Outside Clans: STILL NEEDED**_

_**1 **__Moss- white she cat with black and gray spots, one blue eye, one green eye_

_**2 **__Willow- white she cat with dark green eyes. Mate- Hawktalon. Kits- Light, Song, Scratch, Blizzard_

_3 __Hawktalon- golden tom with brown paws, long claws, icy blue eyes_

_**4 **__Light- golden she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, icy blue eyes_

_**5 **__Song- gray she cat with white tabby stripes, bright green eyes_

_**6 **__Scratch- Black tom with long claws, dark yellow eyes_

_**7 **__Blizzard- White tom with dark blue eyes_

_**8 **__Pumpkin- dark ginger tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes_

_**9 **__Peppermint- light brown tabby she cat with one black paw, mint green eyes_

_**10 **__Melt- white tom with blueish gray markings_

_**11 **__Pinwheel- light gray tabby tom with a fluffy, light gray tail_

_**12 **Shuana- brown she cat, blue gray eyes_

_**13 **Darkdapple- black she cat with white spots, long scar from ear to shoulder, blue eyes_

_**14 **Rye- dark golden she cat, paler underbelly/chest/muzzle/toes. Mate- Bracken. __Kits- Lion- golden tabby tom. Leopard- _dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes, Fawn- brown she cat with white flecks__

**__15__**__ Bracken- dark ginger brown tom with blue eyes__

_**16 **Mallow- gray and white tom, blue eyes_

_**17** Sky- pale blue gray she cat with green eyes. Mate- Mallow. Kits- Patch- black and white she cat, Pebble- dark gray almost black mottled she cat, and Blue- pale blue gray she cat  
_

_**18 **Leaf- cream tabby with blue eyes_

_**19 **Oscar- black and white tom with golden eyes, kittypet_

_**20 **Shia- sleek black she cat with bluish gray speckles, fluffy tail, amber eyes flecked with blue_

**_21 _**_Kait- blue-gray she cat with white speckles, long legs and a scarred hindquater_

**_22 _**_Embi- black tom with long fur and white stripes, blue eyes and long legs_

**_23_**_ Cowgirl- Silver long furred she cat (Kittypet) with pale brown speckles and blue eyes_

**_24_**_ Infinity- black and pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and shredded ear. blue eyes_

**_25_**_ Kindle- pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes_

**_26_**_ Ham- red and ginger tabby with amber eyes and short tail (Kittypet)_

**_27 _**_Key- red and silver tom with blue eyes (Kittypet)_

**_28_**_ Lincoln- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

**_29_**_ Mirror- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

**_30 _**_Jasmine- silver and white tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (Kittypet)_

**_31 _**_Pumpkin (Kittypet)- tabby tom, orange with white paws_

**_32_**_ Sunny- brown tabby fur on back/head/muzzle/tail, white on chest/underbelly/paws/tail tip_

**I will still accept OC's throughout the story.**

**Here is the story link (attach it on the end of ffn): s/10544683/1/Storms-of-Rain**


End file.
